


Rewarding The Hero

by TheLegendofPopCultureWriter



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendofPopCultureWriter/pseuds/TheLegendofPopCultureWriter
Summary: After the war Zelda, Urbsoa, Mipha, Impa, and Purah decided because Link played a major rule in saving Hyrule, it's time he's properly rewarded.
Relationships: Link/Impa/Purah, Link/Mipha, Link/Mipha/Urbosa/Zelda/Purah/Impa, Link/Mipha/Zelda, Link/Urbosa, Link/Urbosa/Zelda, Link/Zelda, Link/Zelda/Impa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. A Note From Urbosa

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time doing smut so it's going to be terrible.

Link was heading to Gerudo Town. He had gotten a note from Urbosa saying to meet her at Gerudo Town. He was curious why she wanted him to meet her at Gerudo Town but went anyway. When he got to the gate, the guard on the left said “Chief Urbosa is waiting for you. Link wasn’t wearing his vai outfit. Urbosa allowed him to enter without it. He was the only voe that was allowed in Gerudo Town.

Link walked to the palace to see Urbosa sitting on the throne.

“You came Link. Follow me.”

Urbosa led Link to her bedroom.

“ _Why does she want me here?_ ” Link thought to himself.

“Link, I am going to tell you why you’re here. Me Zelda, Impa, Purah, and Mipha agreed you need to be relieved. I think you’re going to like it.”

Link started to have a feeling what she meant and was hoping it was what he was thinking. 

“You have done a lot of good deeds and we all decided that you should be properly rewarded. Oh it won’t just be doing this. Besides me, Zelda, Mipha, Purah, and Impa will be giving you a good time.”

This was making Link blush madly.

Urbosa had Link lay down on her bed, and then she got on the bed, looking at his face. Urbosa was already showing some things that Link liked. She has a very thin waist. She had noticed Link staring at it before which made her blush and didn’t make her mad. She then removed her armour revealing well sized breasts and well sized nipples and then removed her skirt revealing a well shaved pussy.

This made a huge bulge in Link’s pants.

“Ah, I notice that you like what you see. Now, let’s go see what’s in those pants of yours. But before I see, let’s go see what’s under your shirt.”

Urbosa removed his shirt revealing a nice muscular body which Urbosa liked. After that, Urbosa pulled down Link’s pants halfway revealing a well sized cock.

“Well, you have a nice body Link.” 

And with that, she started to blow it.

Link couldn’t believe it. He was getting blown by Urbosa, one of the gorgeous women he met. And he was looking forward to Mipha, Zelda, Impa, and Purah who were equally as gorgeous. Urbosa was sucking on it very fast and when her head was as low as it could, his entire cock was in her mouth. The next time it was, he wanted to hold her head there and move it up and down.

When his entire cock was in her mouth, he held her head there and started to move it up and down which Urbosa was okay with. He did this for two minutes. After two minutes, he stopped and moved his head to her left nipple and started to lick it while playing with her right breast. 

This pleasured Link a lot. Urbosa was going to try not to come until she got fucked by Link.

After a minute and stopped and went to her pussy and started to lick it.

“Link, I’m going to come!”

Urbosa tried to stop but failed. He juices came out which were sweet to Link.

“Link, I’m ready to be fucked.”

“But, I don’t have a condom.”

“Ha ha ha! And why would that stop me from wanting to be fucked by you? What if I want you to fuck a child in me? Go ahead Link.”

Link nodded. He was trying to get inside her but couldn’t. He was too nervous. Which Urbosa noticed.

“Let me help you.”

Urbosa guided his cock into her pussy.

“There. This is my first time but, you don’t have to go slow.”

“But, what if I hurt you though?

“I can deal with it.”

Link nodded and started to thrust in and out very fast.

“Ah, yes, you’re doing great Link! Keep on doing that until I tell you to stop.

Link nodded and was still thrusting.

Blood came out and when Link noticed, he stopped.

“Urbosa! You’re bleeding!”

“It’s alright Link. That always happens when it’s a girl’s first time. Now, keep on, I haven’t told you to stop.

Link nodded and continued. 

And when Link came, Urbosa said “Alright you can stop.”

Link nodded. 

Urbosa was impressed. He had a lot of stamina. His speed didn’t even decrease. 

When Link put his clothes back on, Urbosa said “Well Link, I could tell it was your first time but, you know how to fuck a women. Now, go to Hateno Village and go to Purah’s house. Impa will be there as well. They wanted to see you after you were done meeting with me.”


	2. Check It!

  
  


Link had just arrived at Hateno Village. Before, he was at Gerudo Village where he did it for the first time with Urbosa. He knew which house to go to. He had visited Purah a couple of times.

When he got to Purah’s house, he knocked and heard Purah say enter.

When he arrived, he saw Impa and Purah naked.

This made Link nervous and blush madly and was about to say something but was stopped by Purah.

“Link! You’ve arrived,” Purah said.

Purah, Impa and Link went inside. The three had a seat.

Link was trying not to lose focus. It was very difficult to not lose focus when he was seeing two gorgeous sheikah girls that were naked.

“So,” Purah said. “How did it go with Urbosa?”

This made Link’s entire face red. He already knew that every girl who would be doing this with him already knew but, it still didn’t stop him from blushing.

“Actually,” Purah said. “You don’t have to answer that. Your face says it all.”

“Follow us,” Impa said.

Impa and Purah led Link to Purah’s bedroom

“Little sister, what do you think we could do to make it bigger?”

Impa smiled and said “I know what we could do.”

Impa got on her knees, put her hand on Link’s cock and did a grip that he loved so much. His cock was big and stiff instantly. 

“Let’s go see what your pants are hiding,” Purah said.

She pulled his pants down, revealing a long and stiff cock.

Purah and Impa layed on the bed next to each other. 

When Link got on the bed, Impa started to blow him. She only put the tip in her mouth. Purah put her hands on Impa’s head and pushed it down puting the entire cock in her mouth and held it there for 10 seconds which made her gag.

When Purah let her head go, Purah started to blow Link. 

Purah stopped for a moment and said “You like that don’t you Link?” She then continued.

Link had Purah stop and then got on her and started to thrust his cock inside her very fast. Purah being experienced was able to handle it very fast. Impa on the other hand was nervous. She was still a virgin.

After cummed inside her, Purah said “Link, I think it’s time to show Impa what it’s like to be fucked.”

Link nodded.

Impa was about to say something but was silenced when Link penetrated her.

Purah shushed Impa and said to Link “Link, it may be her first time but go fast. She needs to know what it’s like to be fucked. Especially when it’s her first time.”

Link nodded. Impa was about to say something but was immediately silenced when Link started to rapidly thrust his cock inside her. It was painful for Impa. She wasn’t able to say anything. Blood then came out. Which Purah noticed and said “Congratulations Sis! You’ve lost your virginity! Now come on Link! Get Impa pregnant!

“Pregnant?” Impa said.

“Shhhhhhhh,” Purah said.

Link started to repeatedly thrust inside Impa and then he cummed inside her. 

Impa started to whimper. 

“Well Link, Impa will need some rest. You may leave.”

Link nodded and left.


End file.
